Soirée pluvieuse
by WonderPillow
Summary: "La pluie tombait à grosses gouttes, dehors, une véritable averse qui n'en finissait pas depuis au moins une bonne heure. Les trombes d'eau qui descendaient du ciel ne l'inspiraient pas plus que ça, elle n'avait aucune envie de sortir dans la cour, même pour rejoindre son bus." Comment Nami va-t-elle réussir à rentrer chez elle au sec? UA


**Bonjour/Bonsoir (tout dépend!)**

**Ceci est mon premier OS (enfin, le premier que j'ose publier), sans prétentions.**

**Disclaimer: One Piece ne m'appartient pas évidemment.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Nami se trouvait bien embêtée.<p>

La pluie tombait à grosses gouttes, dehors, une véritable averse qui n'en finissait pas depuis au moins une bonne heure. Les trombes d'eau qui descendaient du ciel ne l'inspiraient pas plus que ça, elle n'avait aucune envie de sortir dans la cour, même pour rejoindre son bus.

Elle soupira. Franchement, il ne manquait plus que ça…

Elle avait emménagé avec Nojiko et Genzô le mois précédent, dans un petit quartier moyen où vivaient principalement des retraités aimant tout particulièrement s'occuper de leur potager, ou aller à la chorale tous les vendredis soirs. Non pas qu'elle leur reprochait quelque chose – au contraire, elle aurait beaucoup aimé faire partie d'une chorale elle-aussi – mais l'absence de _jeunes_ se faisait quand même cruellement sentir.

Parler de tout et de rien avec sa sœur était intéressant, mais devenait au fil du temps un peu lassant. Quant à Genzô, il lui posait bien trop de questions sur son avenir auxquelles elle n'avait aucune réponse convenable et, de plus, il restait indéniablement coincé.

Bref, elle avait été heureuse de reprendre le lycée, même si elle ne connaissait absolument personne là-bas. Pour elle, les autres viendraient spontanément lui parler et le reste se ferait tout seul, elle serait déjà liée avec plusieurs personnes en un mois tout au plus.

Sauf que non, ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça. Sa classe était divisée en différents groupes n'ayant quasiment aucune relation, complètement renfermés et auxquels elle n'avait aucune envie d'appartenir. Elle voulait être libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait quand elle voulait et non pas se retrouver à devoir suivre l'exemple du groupe dans lequel elle se serait intégrée.

Et voilà. Seule, pluie battante, petit chemin à faire jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.

Elle avait oublié son parapluie et son gilet très fin laisserait passer les gouttes d'eau comme une véritable passoire. La poisse.

Elle consulta à la va-vite son portable et constata rapidement deux choses très embêtantes : un, il était plus de 18 heures, ayant pris une option rare qui lui faisait quitter le lycée bien plus tard que les autres deux, Nojiko lui avait envoyé un SMS la prévenant qu'elle devrait rentrer seule, et Genzô était en réunion donc il ne pourrait en aucune façon venir la chercher.

Elle soupira.

Bon, puisqu'elle devait y aller si elle ne voulait pas rater son bus, autant y aller maintenant. Frissonnant déjà, elle resserra les pans de son gilet autour de sa poitrine, pris une grande inspiration, poussa la porte…

… et fut stoppée net par une invective derrière elle qui devait très certainement lui être adressée, puisque plus personne ne circulait dans les couloirs à cette heure-là.

- Eh!

Elle tourna la tête, indécise, sa main tenant toujours fermement la poignée comme si elle craignait quelque chose et préférait garder une issue de secours. C'était ridicule, mais instinctif.

La personne qui l'avait interpelée n'était autre que quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait de vue, un gars de sa classe avec d'étranges cheveux verts qui détonaient dans le décor sobre de l'entrée. Elle n'avait jamais fait vraiment attention à lui et apparemment ça avait toujours été réciproque.

Il avançait vers elle d'un pas déterminé, un objet long et noir coincé sous le bras. A cette vue, Nami ne put s'empêcher de se crisper légèrement, comme s'il eut s'agit d'une arme ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il faisait nuit dehors, et le lycée était désert : si il voulait l'agresser, le moment était parfait.

Mais visiblement, il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention. A en voir le très mince sourire qui venait de se dessiner sur ses lèvres, il était plus amusé qu'autre chose de sa réaction pourtant presque imperceptible. Il avait l'œil.

-Je compte pas te faire du mal ou je sais pas quoi, dit-il finalement en arrivant à ses côtés et en saisissant la chose sous son bras. Ce n'est qu'un simple parapluie.

Nami relâcha un peu la pression, mais ne baissa pas pour autant sa garde. Elle lui adressa juste un simple signe de tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris, mais qu'il avait toujours quelque chose d'autre coincé sous le bras, un objet qu'elle n'avait pas vu et qui avait été caché par le parapluie.

Le visage du vert s'assombrit.

-Mon sabre, prévint-il simplement en le retirant lui-aussi.

Cette fois, la rousse eut un vrai mouvement de recul. Un _sabre _? Une de ses épées japonaises à la lame si effilée qu'elle coupait n'importe quoi en deux sans aucun effort ? Mais qu'est-ce que ce _malade_ faisait à se balader avec une arme aussi dangereuse dans un lycée, en pleine nuit qui plus est… ?

Nami sentit un long frisson lui courir le long de la colonne vertébrale, et elle déglutit faiblement, sa main plus que jamais rivée sur la poignée. Ce ne serait pas très poli de s'enfuir maintenant, mais en même temps la situation pouvait quand même prêter à confusion.

Bon, il n'avait pas l'air hostile. Juste… entre l'ennui et l'amusement. Deux émotions qui, sur son visage formaient un curieux mélange, assez imperméable.

-C'est un… hésita Nami en rivant ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur, un _katana ?_

Il parut surpris un instant, puis son air interdit se mua en quelque chose qu'elle ne sut pas définir. Comme s'il venait juste de réaliser qu'il lui parlait pour la première fois.

-Non. Le lycée m'autoriserait jamais à apporter un _véritable katana _dans l'établissement. Et ils sont très précieux : même si j'en avais la possibilité, je n'en emmènerai pas un… C'est un bokuto.

Nami, ne connaissant pas le terme, fronça les sourcils. Il répondit par un vague geste de la main.

-Un sabre en bois… Pour les entraînements…

-Ah ...

Cette première onomatopée qu'elle avait prononcée sans vraiment s'en rendre compte la fit rougir. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait encore rien dit pour l'instant, et qu'entretenir la conversation seul quand on a un air aussi taciturne ne devait pas être facile pour lui.

-Vous… (il grimaça)… tu fais une option… particulière ?

Il acquiesça lentement, soulagé qu'elle parle un minimum. Au moins, elle ne le prenait pas pour un psychopathe qui attendait des heures tardives pour battre ses victimes à coups de sabre en bois.

_« Bon début Zoro, vraiment ! » _lui souffla sa conscience après qu'il ait formulé cette pensée.

Il grogna, irrité, puis soupira quand il vit qu'elle ne le regardait plus avec animosité, mais avec curiosité. Elle allait aussi devait faire une option spécifique pour finir aussi tard, mais enfin ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il avait hésité tout à l'heure, mais s'était décidé rapidement à l'aborder pour lui proposer son parapluie.

Si Kuina avait été là, elle lui aurait reproché d'y avoir même _réfléchi._ Pour elle, c'était plus simple d'appliquer les règles de politesse et d'empathie qu'on leur fixait. Lui avait plus de mal, étant bourru et plutôt silencieux de nature. C'était sûrement sa plus longue conversation du mois !

Enfin bon, il allait peut-être réussir à lui expliquer ce qu'il lui voulait, finalement.

-Je… commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, un peu gêné quand même. T'as pas d'imper' ou de parapluie alors je me disais que…

-… Qu'on pourrait partager le tien ? Ce serait sympa, oui.

Elle lui sourit d'un air encourageant, auquel il répondit par un pincement de lèvres. A part quand une situation l'amusait (comme quelques minutes auparavant, lorsqu'elle s'était imaginé qu'il lui voulait du mal), il ne souriait quasiment jamais. Il avait du mal.

La rousse ne parut pas s'en offusquer, bien au contraire elle attrapa le parapluie qu'il tenait encore fermement d'une main, entrebâilla la porte (la pluie n'avait absolument pas cessée) et l'ouvrit sans plus de cérémonie. Finalement, une fois rassurée sur ses intentions, elle paraissait plutôt à l'aise…

-Au fait je m'appelle Nami, l'informa-t-elle en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Il se laissa faire, grommelant à son tour son prénom.

-Pardon?

-Zoro ...

-Comme l'épéiste dans la vieille série télé ?

Il fit la moue, grognon. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, à deux doigts de l'éclat de rire. Malheureusement (ou heureusement), il lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

-Nami aussi c'est bizarre. Japonais ?

-Exact.

Ils continuèrent leur route sans un mot de plus, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le portail. Zoro savait bien qu'il devait lui demander où elle allait ensuite, mais il n'avait aucune envie de briser le silence reposant qui s'était installé entre eux. Il devait bien l'admettre, c'était agréable de marcher comme ça, sous la pluie, avec quelqu'un, mais parler ça non, il avait trop de mal.

Ce fut elle qui se décida.

-Bon bah… Merci ! Mon arrêt est juste là, à gauche (elle l'indiqua de l'index). Je vais y aller avant de rater mon bus. Merci encore !

Et sans qu'il ait pu ajouter quelque chose, elle disparut soudainement entre les rideaux de pluie. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, puis haussa les épaules. Ils étaient dans la même classe, il aurait tout le temps de lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi une prochaine fois.

Marrant quand même, comment un peu d'eau pouvait forcer les rencontres…

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous avez aimé (et même si vous n'avez pas aimé, je suis ouverte à tout), merci de laisser une review (même une toute petite petite petite...)<strong>


End file.
